bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Interspace Showdown
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 1 |last = Destiny Revealed (Gundalian Invaders) |next = Mechtogan Mayhem |image = File:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0038.jpg|250px }} Interspace Showdown (Japanese version: is the 1st episode of the season Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on February 13, 2011. Plot Over a year passes after defeating Barodius and the Twelve Orders, Dan, Marucho and Shun have managed to rebuild Bakugan Interspace and expand it. The episode begins, with Dan battling two Subterra and Darkus brawlers in Interspace with Marucho and Shun observing the battle. Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan, Aquos Trister, complains about not being able to battle after leaving Gundalia to team up with him. Shun's new partner, Ventus Taylean, tries to tell Trister to be patient but the two end up squabbling. Meanwhile, Dan and Drago are about to finish off their opponents with '''Dragon Strength '''but Drago has a vision of a strange Bakugan that makes him miss. But after attacking them once again, he finishes them off with a few blows. After the battle, the Brawlers observe two rival teams battling, Team Anubias and Team Sellon. Ever since they appeared in Interspace, they have become among the top ranked battlers, just below Dan and Drago. Suddenly Team Anubias appears and starts trash talking about the Brawlers, almost to the point of battling each other. However their rivalry is interrupted by a sleazy dealer named Dylan who tries to get them to buy his stuff and cause both teams to leave. The Brawlers leave Interspace and reflect on the state of Bakugan Interspace. After Marucho turned over administrative duties to the system, Bakugan Interspace became nonrestrictive and allowed characters like Dylan to enter. That night, Dan has a dream about a strange, gold-armored masked man ensnaring him in darkness and demanding that he should give him what he wants. He then awakes in a startle and he and Drago discuss the visions they have been seeing. The next morning, Ben of Team Anubias challenges Dan to a battle. Marucho and Shun try to convince him not to fight and battling two days in a row is bad but Dan thinks that it will be no challenge and accepts. Meanwhile, Anubias scolds Ben for challenging Dan to which he replies that he is tired of fighting weak battlers. Anubias then lends him two Bakugan to defeat Dan. They then begin the battle. Ben sends out Pyrus Bolcanon and Dan sends out Drago. Drago struggles against Bolcanon due to its stealthy maneuvers but Drago uses an ability that blows a hole in the field. They then continue the battle underground. Drago nearly defeats Bolcanon but then Ben throws out Darkus Horridian. Drago struggles fighting against the two when suddenly Dan and Drago begin to have visions again and Drago loses control of his powers. He then defeats Bolcanon and Horridian but begins to destroy the arena. Marucho and Shun then send out Trister and Taylean to stabilize the arena until Drago calms down. Dan then sees that the arena is almost completely destroyed and is shocked by the amount of power Drago has displayed. Dan and Drago then wonder what they just did. Meanwhile, Team Sellon have been watching the battle, with Sellon herself showing an interest in Drago's power, going as far as stating a desire to obtain it. Character Debuts * Mag Mel * Anubias * Ben * Jack Punt * Robin * Sellon * Chris * Soon * Dylan Characters * Dan Kuso * Marucho Marukura * Shun Kazami * Mag Mel * Anubias * Sellon * Ben * Jack Punt * Robin * Chris * Soon * Dylan Bakugan Debuts * Trister * Taylean * Bolcanon * Razenoid * Horridian * Vertexx Bakugan Seen * Titanium Dragonoid * Trister * Taylean * Bolcanon * Razenoid * Horridian * Spidaro * Fangoid * Jetro * Ziperator * Raptorix * Scaboid * Vertexx Trivia * The English credits sequence is changed in this episode for the first time since mid-Season 1. In the middle of Season 1, it was changed so that the six Bakugan on the attribute wheel were the evolved forms (save for Preyas) of those belonging to the original six Battle Brawlers, all opening on a quickly-spinning attribute wheel. In New Vestroia, this was changed back to the original forms of these Bakugan, occasionally opening up on a slow-rotating attribute wheel, as per the credits in the first half of Season 1. This episode changes the sequence to match the Japanese ending for New Vestroia, where the six Brawlers' Bakugan dance on a vibrantly-colored attribute wheel, after which the antagonists' Bakugan join in. Video de:Showdown im Interspace Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes